


Witness

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Seized, Relished, & Ruined [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: An Eye Witness, Angst, Dark Love, Dark Romance, M/M, Mafia Association, Mafias, Sexual Tension, kidnap, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kyungsoo saw someone being murdered....Kai chose to deal with him...he had to eradicate the witness...





	1. Prologue

Kim Jong In or Kai as he was called by close members of the mafia he entangled in, stood in front of his car. He had parked in front of an abandoned old house. He glanced at his wristwatch checking on the time. He had to meet his bestfriend for a special case.

He rubbed a hand against his chin wearily. The mafia business was no joke. It was a cutthroat industry. One that he was born in to like all of his close friends. It was a heritage. It was life.

The front door to the home was opened and out stepped his bestfriend. Kai noted that he looked rather pissed off about something. He watched as the latter walked down the steps leading away from the shabby home towards his car.

"Sehun you ready to go or what?" Kai cautiously asked his friend not sure of how the latter would respond to the question.

"Yeah, c'mon, get in the car. I have somewhere that I need to be by 7 o'clock." Sehun sighed walking to the other side of Kai's car. He opened the door getting in to the passenger's seat shutting the door behind himself. Kai huffed following suit but taking his place in the driver's seat. He started up the car driving under Sehun's directions to their destination.

The drive was silent. Nobody spoke a word. Nothing needed to be said. This was a routine case but Sehun wanted to handle it himself this time. Kai knew that sehun wanted to show their mafia syndicate that the Boss knew how to get his hands dirty too every once in a while so it was understandable.

Kai stopped the car outside a famous bar called Grayscale. It was owned by a man that went by the street name Yun- the man Sehun was here to see. Tonight the place was crowded. A huge line of people waiting to get inside wrapped around the building.

Kai laughed at this reaching over Sehun's seat to open his glove compartment. Inside he had a pack of smokes, what brand didn't really matter to him. He just needed something to take the edge off. Besides the carton of cancer sticks laid his glock. He grabbed both leaned back in to seat as Sehun opened the car door to get out.

He observed as his bestfriend made his way up to the bar's bouncer. Sehun leaned in whispering something in to the man's ear before the bouncer unclasped the rope guarding the bar door allowing Sehun entryway in to the bar. Sehun went inside a few seconds later.

Kai sighed searching for his lighter in the pocket of his baggy gray jeans. He found it in the back pocket of his his jeans. He took out a cigarette from his pack of smokes flickering the lighter to burn the tip of the cancer stick. It lit up and he took a puff blowing the lighter out as he does. He slowly inhaled the contents of the cigarette in to his lungs then released it with exhalation.

His mind was everywhere. He wondered if should ever leave the life his leading one day. Was that even possible. He'd lived the same miserable since his had recognition. He sighed again, dejectedness annoying his forever damned soul.

It wasn't long before sehun text him to come out back. He put out his cigarette in the ashtray opening the car door. He stepped out of the car slipping his glock in the waistband of his jeans easily covering it up with his jacket. He closed the door to his car making his way to meet with Sehun.

Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks. He could hear the sound of faint voices in the distance- three males to be exact. With unsure feet, he made his way towards the noise.

Pausing near a dark shaded alleyway, he hide himself behind a disgustingly smelling green dumpster. He peered from behind it taking note of three men- two standing, one on the wet ground begging for his life on his knees.

He watched in horror as one of the men standing cursed beneath their breath before handing the man standing next to him something in the palm of his hand. A gun- it was a gun.

Kyungsoo held in his breath whilst the man now holding the gun cocked the safety back pointing the weapon at the kneeling man's head. He muttered something to him that Kyungsoo couldn't make out before pulling the trigger.

Kyungsoo gave out a high-pitched cry as the man's body fell to the ground with a lifeless thud. The remaining two men looked up from the nightmarish scene, their eyes finding the disappearing form of the boy as he managed to get away.


	2. Eradicate 1

Kai braced himself for Sehun's raft but it never came. The latter was too busy looking in the opposite direction as if he'd seen something or someone over there. Being caught by witnesses was not the best thing.

"I expect that you will handle the situation well on your own. I kinda have my own to deal with right now." Sehun said glancing back at him with a knowing look.

"Gladly. You don't need to even ask." he retorted back with an amused snort of his own.

"Good. This is where I part ways with you man. Catch ya later." Sehun said gazing at the time upon his wristwatch. It was getting closer to 7. He was the type of person who didn't like to be late to any appointment.

"Sure, I'll see ya 'round." Kai agreed watching as a car quietly pulled up to the side of the building. Sehun got in with a wave of hand before that car drove off.

Kai sighed heading inside of the bar scavenging for info on the kid that he now has no choice but to eliminate. He honestly felt bad for the poor kid. He wished that he hasn't seen them do shit but life was rough and full of shitfaced surprises.

He should know considering the fact that mafia life wasn't wear his life would've head. However growing up a house with argumentive parents who abusive to each wasn't much of a life. He had been a great dancer and an alright rapper back in the day.

He could've made a career of it but his pops went to jail for murdering one of his stupid ass mistresses and he had to give the dream up in order for him to take care of his sick mother. That didn't mean that life didn't have its ups like the many downs its associated with as well.

After walking around for a bit he'd managed to get information on the dead kid walking. His name was Do Kyungsoo. He was attending university nearby. It is his second year in attendance. All that mattered was that he had obtained the boy's home address.

Kai felt sorry for the poor kid. He'd never know what it's like to escape from this fucked life before he dies. Which is weird for him since he normally has care for his victims everyday lives other than what they'd done wrong to their conglomerate. However in the kid's case, he didn't do shit.

The only crime he committed was walking the path he always does for school. Its unfair really but shit that's life. In this world faerie tales are rare as they come. It's a dog eat dog world even if the shit sounds fucking stupid to others. They dont have to get.

You're born in to this world, eat the shit life's serving you with no questions asked, and then you motherfucking die. It's not complicated. It's simple fucking math.

Kyungsoo made it home running towards his house. He reached inside his back pocket and hurriedly took out his house keys. With quick movements he unlocked the door heading inside. He slammed the door shut behind himself pressing his body against it as he put the lock back in place.

His heart was racing really fast. If only he hasn't travel down that path home like he normally did from his university. He would not have witnessed someone being murdered before his very eyes. He slid to the floor in regret. He was a dead man if those men ever found out he'd been there tonight or who he was.

From now on, he realized that he'd have to lie low. Skip his courses at his university for a while. Not that he could not complete his course work at home. He wasn't slow or stupid for that matter.

Getting up from the floor, he ran up stairs to his bedroom. Entering the room, he went straight to his closet gathering his things for bed. Afterwards, he made his way in to his bathroom heading towards the counter. He placed his clothes down on it before making his way over to his bathtub.

Sitting against the side of the tub he reached down turning on the taps to receive the desired temperature of his bath water. He sighed. A warm was what he needed to calm his hectic nerves down and just maybe a little study time will get a certain event from off his mind.

He undressed once the water was full in the tub slowly stepping inside. He easily slipped in to the warm caressing waters instantaneously resting his tired body and scarred mind. It's been suck a long overwhelming day for him.

First he received a D on his recent essay report that he thought he'd actully worked pretty hard on but now he has to do it all the way over. Then he just had to walk home from school to witness a murder taking place near the path he usually takes so he walk to school is shorter. Well now that path was completely out of the question for him to use ever again.

He washed his entire body off then got out of the bathtub. He dried himself off before getting dressed a t-shirt way too big for short self and a pair of briefs. He cleaned up the bathroom before leaving to go cook himself some late dinner. A japchae was all he was going to indulge his stomach in just to slightly appease it until he went to bed.

He stood in his kitchen preparing his meal after grasping the ingredients he would need to craft it. He so immersed in his cooking that he almost didn't hear the door being knocked on. Ceasing all preparation, Kyungsoo left the kitchen to answer the door wondering who could visiting him at such a late hour considering that he usually doesn't have company over at all.

He hurriedly the door to see one of the men from the alleyway standing in front of it. In grave fear he tried to shut the door on the other but couldn't because the man had placed his foot there in time to stop him. Kyungsoo jumped back in fright as the man opened the door again stepping inside. The man quietly shut the door close behind.

"W-who a-are y-you-u?" Kyungsoo stuttered with nervous anxiety filling his entire being at the sight of the gorgeous man standing before personifying death itself.

"I am Kai and I'm your demise, my dear." the man stated with a simple smile gracing over his plump pink lips as if he hasn't just told the latter that he was going to kill him.

"W-why? I-I hav-en't d-done an-y-thing w-wrong-g?" Kyungsoo embarrassingly stammered over his tongue once again. Usually at a time like this Kai would've been pissed with boys annoying stuttering but it only made the poor boy's innocence even clearer for him to see.

In Kai's eyes, the boy was almost too ethereal to even kill, with his pretty dark owl eyes beneath thick long black eyelashes, a perfectly cute button nose, and soft looking pink heart-shaped lips that he could imagine himself kissing with no end for days. Not to mention that his body seemed more slender in build underneath the large t-shirt he was wearing than it should seeing as how short he actually was.

"But you saw that of which should not be seen by eyes unintended." Kai smirked raking a hand through his untamed hair loving the petrified expression upon the boy's face.

"P-please, I'll do anything. I won't tell anyone-" Kyungsoo begged taking slow steps back until the elder was caging him in against the wall in his living room.

"That saw you me and the other gentleman kill someone tonight. Yeah, sure, I can believe that." Kai snorted with the roll of his eyes.

"Please sir. I don't have much in this world... only my education and my... my..." Kyungsoo started but lost touch with his voice in the end as words slipped from his mind. What was he even saying! He was treading on dangerous grounds. What was wrong with him?

"Your what, Do Kyungsoo?" Kai mused teasing Kyungsoo as he awaited his most likely cute embarrassed response.

"M-my vir-ginity..." Kyungsoo murmured pale cheeks heated with his unquestioned embarrassment. He was panicking on the inside. He couldn't believe he'd just told a stranger that he was a virgin. How was that even supposed to help him get out of the situation he'd put himself in?

"Are you offering your body to me as payment in order to stay alive, Kyungsoo?" Kai probed the scarred boy some more. Didn't the younger know what he was even saying to him? He hard as fuck just hearing his pretty voice. He could already imagine how he would singing his whilst he fucked him senseless.

"..." Kyungsoo couldn't say anything. He was at a loss for words. He thought really hard. Was he really going to give up his to a complete stranger just so the man wouldn't kill him?

"Answer me when I ask you a fucking question." Kai hissed, he was in no mood to play unless it was with younger's fragile body. It took everything in him not to just jump the poor boy right then and right there.

Giving the elder the answer he'd been waiting to hear from in between those pretty pink lips of his, Kyungsoo finally spoke once more,

"Y-yes..."

Kai gave the younger a perfect teasing lop-sided grin before he uttered a word,

"Well then, my little Kyungstar, congratulations! You've got yourself a new permanent roommate."


End file.
